A Future With Out You
by snowprince808
Summary: Now that he lost the only person he truly cared for, things are back to the way it's supposed to be.


**Author: **snowprince808

**Story Title: **A Future With Out You

**Category: **Fan-fiction

**Fandom/s:** Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. I don't own the characters. I wish I did.

***

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Hmm…"

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

They were sitting side by side at the Quidditch stadium, watching a practice match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Because…" she faced him, his eyes were no longer focused on the match but on her face. His gaze was so intense that she couldn't find her voice to continue speaking.

"Go on" he said softly.

"Well," she swallowed hard "You're you. You're Draco Malfoy and even if you weren't Malfoy, the arch enemy I grew up with, I'd still be in love you. I know I may sound so cheesy right now but…" she paused, lifting her eyes to his "You're my soul mate" then she laughed nervously, "I should be the one asking you this question".

He remained silent, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. His face was still hard and his grey eyes were still cold just like before. These same eyes still makes her a bit nervous especially when he stares at her with great intensity which he loves to do every time they're alone. He may not tell her everyday, but he never failed to show her how much he loves her through his actions and words. This moment was one of those moments where he tells her how he feels about her. "Your love sustains me, Hermione. I can't imagine my future without you."

"Me too" she whispered and he moved even closer to embrace her.

***

"That was five years ago" Blaise reminded him.

"I know. You don't have to tell me" he snapped picking up a picture with her on it, she was smiling as if everything was still perfect. It was a group picture taken during a Christmas party with all of their friends, years ago. She was mouthing words to the camera and Draco read it for the seventh time 'I love Draco Malfoy very much' and then beamed, holding on to his left arm as they posed for the camera.

"C'mon" he stood up from his dark green velvet couch, motioning for his friend to do the same "We'd better go or we'll be late" he announced putting on his cloak and its hood over his head.

"Here" the other one handed him a golden mask as he stood up "Where's our destination tonight?" he asked stowing his wand in the deepest of his left pocket to make sure it won't fall off.

"To Leeds, that's where I found them. I was outside the house last night so I'm quite sure that's where we should go" he replied "Finally, after five whole years of searching for those bastards, only to find out they have returned to that place" he added under his breath.

Both men headed out of the manor and strode over to a corner street to apparate. They looked identical with their long hooded cloaks and golden masks.

"Is this the one?" Blaise was pointing at a two-storey house with only one light opened.

"We wait here. The other one usually appears around this time" Draco instructed "I've been watching for the past month" he said, his hand clutching his wand inside his cloak. The two had their eyes focused on the small house before them as they remained hidden behind a huge oak tree. After a few minutes, a dark haired guy came into view, wearing muggle attire, walking towards the small house.

"That's the one" he said as he stepped from behind the tree while the other followed.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled pointing his wand at the guy who now fell lifeless on the ground with eyes wide open. He ordered Blaise to enter the house and do what they have planned.

"You muggles disgust me" he spat at the dead body in front of him "So easy to be killed" he drawled leaning over and pulled a dagger from under his pocket then slashed its wrists before stepping on his chest as hard as he could. He wiped the blood off the dagger with a piece of leather then followed his friend inside.

"There's only one here, that brunette over there was the only one I saw" Blaise called from the kitchen "Any more targets?"

"No more" he answered. He was standing in the living room. His eyes swept every corner of the room, as if something in there might interest him.

"Are you sure it's just these two?" he joined Draco in the living room.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Let's get out of here". They apparated back to the corner street and parted ways on that spot.

"Till next time" Blaise patted his back before walking away.

He returned to his dim lit manor and sat on the couch he was sitting on awhile ago. He saw her picture again, and this time, he noticed a newspaper beside it, dated five years ago. Its pages were yellow with age, so, it was important to handle it with care. He unfolded it and started to scan each page for any interesting articles until he reached the front page which had a screaming headline:

_**Muggle-born, Hermione Granger Malfoy, murdered by a muggle;**_

_Last night, along the streets of Leeds, a young woman was found dead. Authorities had identified her as Hermione Granger, a newly wed and a fresh graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few weeks ago. "She was brutally murdered" An Auror told us "It seems like the intention was purely theft because all her possessions were missing". Her friends, Harry Potter, the Weasley family and her husband, Draco Malfoy refuses to give any more statements. Her body was immediately buried this morning after a 30 minute memorial service, attended by her very close friends. It'd be remembered that recently, both of her parents died in a car accident. For those who did not know, Mrs. Granger-Malfoy won an award for her writing skills last July in Brussels, Germany. Our condolences to her loved ones._

He opened the other pages bitterly, then, another newspaper cut out fell from page A4 of The Prophet. The cut out came from a muggle publication. He bent down to pick it up and read it too.

_**The Grangers' story:**_

_Last week, the famous dentist couple died from a car accident, leaving their one and only daughter, Hermione Jane Granger, who got married to a man whose name still remains unknown to this publication. All the couples' riches and business was left to their daughter who is said to have graduated Dentistry from a famous school in the U.S.A._

_And last night, a very shocking tragedy was reported on the news break._

_Miss Hermione was found dead along one of the high crime-rated streets of Leeds._

"_She's only 19!" a lady sobbed known as Molly Weasley, a close family friend to the Grangers._

_The British police said the poor girl was robbed of all her belongings. Her friends and husband remains silent about the whole incident. She was buried around 4 o'clock this morning. All their businesses have officially closed for good. Until this very moment, our police are still clueless to who are the suspects behind this murder. But they promised to catch the suspects as soon as possible. This writer would like to extend our condolences to her family and friends._

"Is that why you've become a Muggle-hating bastard once again?" the portrait of Abraxas Malfoy sneered at him "and I see you have joined the Death Eaters too, my grandson" he added eyeing the gold mask on the table between them in distaste.

He just stared back at the portrait, wearily. Keeping the newspaper cut out inside the Prophet and hid it under the coffee table in front of him; he confirmed what his grandfather said "Yes" He muttered "The Dark lord and I have agreed to get rid of muggles…especially the worthless ones."

"You mean like the ones who killed your wife?"

"I don't need to hear this" he hissed, as he climbed back to his room, leaving the portrait.

A/N: Review please…


End file.
